


Best Part

by kissed



Series: jaeyong parents universe [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Gay Parents, M/M, Parenthood, jaeyong!parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: The Jung family goes to the park for play date. Taeyong feels blessed





	Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one but I hope you still like it. I don't write as much as I would like to but whenever I can, I'll try to put it into words. I hope you enjoy. I love hearing your thoughts about it. Thank you :)
> 
> also, im so pooped that the piece won't justify no matter how many times I try :(

“Okay, I’ve got the sandwiches and juice for Yuji and then coffee for us. Anything else you want for the picnic, baby?” he thanks God everyday that he took his extra time convincing Jaehyun to choose the bungalow than the two story home when they were choosing houses long ago because this is easy, everything is accessible and his boys were always on yell away even when Taeyong doesn’t want to nag 80 percent of the time but there are times when he just needs to because it’s hard raising boys.

When he turns to pack the sandwiches into the tupperwares, he sees his little boy rubbing the sleep from his eyes, shirt askew and hair in a mess walking towards him and Taeyong smiles, he doesn’t think he would ever get used to seeing Yuji’s cute morning face, so pure and untainted.

He really really doesn’t want him to grow up. Taeyong wants Yuji to stay this cute and pure forever.

Taeyong walks to meet Yuji halfway and as soon as he gets close, Yuji wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist, he’s grown a little bit since he started going to elementary school but he’s still just a little over Taeyong’s waist and he really doesn’t want his child to grow up anytime soon. _Nope_. But then he remembers one day when he came to pick him up from school and hears the other kids teasing him about Jinri, one of his classmates that had ivory white skin and the blackest hair, Taeyong recalls how Yuji’s stood speechless with his cheeks red while looking at his classmates, he really didn't know what to feel about it and when he told Jaehyun about it he only laughed and said, _looks like our baby won't be a player_ , Taeyong thinks Jaehyun still deserved the blueballs he got that night. 

Jaehyun emerges from the bathroom with his towel riding low on his hips, hair wet and the steam escaping from the door of the bathroom. Instead of finding his husband alluring, he welcomed him with a pout and was whining on how he didn’t want their baby to grow up.

“You know you’re only looking cute when you pout right?” at this point they’re in a huge family sandwich with Yuji in the middle and Jaehyun getting them damp from his shower, he hears Yuji complaining. _Papa, go awaaaaaaaay._

“Did you want anything, baby?” Yuji and Jaehyun look at him at the same time with the same expression and it makes him laugh, hands on his face as a habit whenever he laughs a little too loudly. He crouches down to Yuji to pick him up and face Jaehyun.

“Sorry, honey. I was talking about the older baby over there,” Taeyong kisses Yuji’s temple and then putting him down to ask him the same thing as well since he asked him first earlier.

It’s Jaehyun’s turn to pout and it’s still funny how Jaehyun can sometimes still get jealous of his own son. He walks a little closer to kiss him before shooing him off, _put on some clothes and then come talk to us!_

 

 

“Just don’t go so far away where we can’t see you, okay?” Taeyong kisses Yuji before he sets him free to go with his classmates.

They’ve got the mat down on the grass with the other parents from Yuji’s elementary school. They also have the food that they brought for the picnic laid down along with the other stuff the other parents have brought to the party as well, these kind of things are a staple to Taeyong because he’s the one who’s always with Yuji but with Jaehyun present this time is really something special for the both of them.

“Jaehyun-ssi, it’s nice to finally see you around. You’ve been a little busy huh?” one of the mothers named Kiri said with a smile on her face, her chemically colored hair radiating from the sunlight, Taeyong makes a mental note to compliment her later.

Jaehyun smiles and puts an arm around Taeyong, the elder blushes and looks around to pretend that he’s not blushing but the tint on his cheeks are evident for all the parents to see. They aren't the kind of couple to do a lot of PDA but sometimes Jaehyun likes to put their love on display, it would always be Jaehyun to initiate the skinship and then Taeyong would follow along the flow. It's not like Taeyong doesn't like it, he does, it's just he's still a little shy about things, he's not shy about their relationship but putting everything out there for people to see can be a little iffy for him because for him he wants the important parts of his life to be private. On the other hand, he really likes it when Jaehyun holds his hands out of the blue when they're out in public or when asks for a kiss before he gets out of the car or when he hugs him out of nowhere in the middle of a crowded street. Maybe he's warming up to PDA but he's got a long way to go before he's fully into it. 

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to go. Yuji always looks super hyped up whenever these kinds of dates are scheduled,” he smiles and Taeyong is sure he could hear one of the mother’s swoon when his husband had smiled, he laughs and holds Jaehyun’s hand that’s over his shoulder.

He looks around to the conventional couples in front of him, some single parents, and then there's them, Jaehyun's got his eyes on the crowd and he smiles as he responds to the conversation they're having and then Taeyong's eyes finds Yuji, healthy and running around playing tag with his friends, he's winning, and he thinks to himself he's so lucky to have this kind of family to wake up to, to live with, to sleep to and then he'll do it all over again the next day. 

It's a good day to be a live, the weather is wonderful, they have friends close and children healthy and beautiful. 

Taeyong leans back until his chest meets Jaehyun's chest and tilts his head up until his lips reaches the base of Jaehyun's ears and whispers-

"I love you. Thank you for giving me this family," 

Jaehyun's ears turn red followed by his cheeks, he smiles into the back of Taeyong's head where he's met with a full head of hair, arms snaking around Taeyong's waist and fingers interlocking as he hugs his husband closer to himself, murmuring about how he's thankful to him too and how this family wouldn't be complete without him. They hear Yuji yelling for both of them and soon he bumps into the embrace his father's were having, sweaty and out of breathe he pouts while he grabs hold of Jaehyun's arm and telling Taeyong he wants water. 

It is truly a wonderful day to live. 


End file.
